A Routine Day
by KitsuneCraze
Summary: A day that Tsugaru thought would be the same as the others, Shizuo throwing thing's hand over fist at Izaya, Hibiya taking extensive care of his horse and Delic trying to ask him out... Psyche wanting to go for a walk.. But not everything is as it seems. (Sorry for the bad summery, and short chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

"Another routine day.."

Tsugaru sighed boredly, taking another drag from his kitseru smoke pipe. Normally he loved days like this, easily predictable,  
But this day was a bore.. Izaya running for his life as he had done something to enrage Shizuo.. Trashcans, lamposts, mailboxes just about anything he could wraps his hands around was fair game as the objects suddenly learned about flight. Hibiya tending to his horse, clipping his hoofs, brushing his maine and preparing him for the daily run, The gold clad prince ignoring Delic, who had been desperately trying to get Hibiya to forget about the horse.  
All that served to do was to make the bright white stallion kick him in the gut as he trotted away with the snotty prince on his back, leaving the pink and white host keeled over on the ground in pain.

"... Yes, yet another routine day.." He shook his head at the display that seemed to play forever on repeat. Shutting his eyes and enjoying the soft warmth of earily morning until, something seemed to block that comforting heat. "Hm..?" His eyes slowly opened to look at who was standing in his way. It was none other then Delic.. Strange.. "How can I help you Deli-" His words where cut short once the other man suddenly sat on his lap. 'Well.. This is.. Awkward..'.

"Delic?" he said lightly and tapped his shoulder, "If Hibi-can wont play with me.. Then I'll just play with my favorite brother~" The normally innocent statement, took a much darker tone from the grin that spred over the other blonds face. It seemed as though Hibiya heard this from afar, causing him to halt and look back. "Delic." he hissed threw clenched teeth, "Don't even."

The Hosts only response was to send a darkened, seductive glance to the already fuming raven. He began to rotate his hips slightly in a grinding like motion against the kimono clad blond, "Tsssssssu~chaaaaaan~" He threw in a mock moan of pleasure.  
'Well.. That escalated quickly..' Before Tsugaru could stand and move away from Delic, a excited squeal came out from behind him before he learched forward from a sudden wight slamming into his back, the attack sprung from a bright white puff ball with raven hair standing out strikingly from the snow white coat. "TSU-CHAN!" he cried out happily before making another squeal.. "H-Hello Psyche.." Tsugaru's ears where ringing from the high pitched sounds, but they suddenly came to a sudden hult. "Del-chan..  
What are you doing?" the one named Psyche tilted his head, his magenta pink eyes observing the host sitting on the calmer blue blond's lap.

"Just enjoying my time with Tsu-chan~" This made the pink and white raven's hands ball into fists, "On;y Psyche can call Tsu-chan, Tsu-chan!" He cried out and shoved Delic from Tsugaru's lap and hugging the kimono blond close, in a possessive way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tsugaru could only blink as Delic pushed himself from the ground, fuming. "He's MY Brother. I can call him whatever I want!" The outburst caused Psyche to shrink back a little before trying to punch Delic in the chest.  
The kimono clad blond saw this unfolding badly as he stood and swept the raven up in his arms and giving his brother and cold glance, "Do not speak to my Psyche so poorly." with tht said, he turned and left the front of the house, leaving a bewildered group of Heiwajima's and Orihara's watch the blue blond walk away with the childlike boy in his arms.

"... What was that about..?" Shizuo, having paused in his deadly game of tag with Izaya said, "It's simple Shizu-Chan.. Our little Tsu-Chan has a crush~" The informent's mocking tone caught the blond bartender's look. "How can you be so sure?" Izaya scuffed, "Are you REALLY that oblivious Shizu-Chan? Did you miss how he reacted to Delic rasing his voice? Or the face that he held little Psyche so close?" He made a mock stance, hugging himself tight and even making a small kissy face to emphasise his point.

Delic, overhearing the two convercing put two and two together, having a moment of realization before dusting himself off and lighting a cig, So much for getting lucky.. "Delic." Hibiya's stern voice errupted threw the Host's thoughts.

He was dead.

"Tsu-Chan Tsu-Chan, where are we going?" Psyche's voice peeped up to the taller male, "Well Psyche.. I thought it would be best to go somewhere else. How about the lake? We could go see how the Sakura tree we planted so long ago has grown.." He lowered his sight to the raven, and smiled softly as the loving look caused the magenta loving boy to flush and smile brightly back, "We haven't been there in forever!" He giggled and hugged Tusgaru around the neck, telling stories and tales of dreams and thoughts to him as they neared the large body of water, getting ever closer to where his love for the raven first began.

He gently set Psyche back down to his feet, so carefully almost like he was made of thin glass that even if he allowed himself one moment without a gental touch he might shatter. "It grew so big.." he looked up at the tangel of branches immersed in full bloom, "Can we gather some petals?" He looked at the blond and he nodded, then he walked to the tree and wrapped his arms around it, shaking the thick tree with ease almost like a piece of thin plastic as a rain of petals rained down on them, Psyche laughing and grabbing a handful of petals and tossing them up over the blue kimono wearing blond, making him chuckle.

"... Psyche.. I need to tell you something." All laughing and play from before halted, making him look at the younger male to make sure he was heard, Psyche having turned his full attention to him. "What is it Tsu-Chan?" Tsugaru swallowed and cleared his throat, "I've.. Had this for a long while and.. I need to tell you. I-" He was cut off by warm soft lips pressed to his own, it took him a moment to figure out what happened, Psyche was kissing him. HIS Psyche was kissing him.. The innocent kiss lasted only for a few moments but it spoke years of adoration and affection, the sheer emotion of love was confirmed. "I love Tsu-Chan too.."

Yes, This was NOT a normal day..

No. It was so much better and Tsugaru wouldn't change it for the world. 


End file.
